


Every Fanfic Should Have A Song Title Name But This Is Not A Real Song by Fall Out Boy

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa





	Every Fanfic Should Have A Song Title Name But This Is Not A Real Song by Fall Out Boy

Pete stared at the road ahead of him. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to get home to his boyfriend. He glanced at the clock and mentally swore. He'd told Patrick he would be home half an hour ago and there was still half an hour to go. Switching his eyes back to the road, he blinked several times as headlights on the other side whizzed past. He gripped the steering wheel and yawned widely before pulling over to the side of the road and pulling out his mobile phone.

***

Patrick was getting worried. Pete was never this late. Patrick looked around the messy hall and decided to tidy up a bit. Just as he bent to pick up a book from the floor, his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his phone, saw who it was and pressed the answer button in under three seconds. "Pete?" 

The man on the other end laughed. "Has someone missed me, Patrick?"

Patrick blushed, though Pete couldn't see this.

"Uhh... Where are you?"

"Sorry, got held up at work and traffics a bummer, I'm still half an hour away."

Patrick grimaced. "Then what the hell are you doing on the phone to me? Get driving again!" A sudden thought hit him. 

"You... You're not driving now are you?"

"No! I pulled over. I'm a much safer driver than-" he stopped himself quickly. Patrick's heart dived. He knew what   
Pete's unfinished sentence was. Much safer driver than I was before I met you.

"W-well, as long as you're safe. Hurry home, I miss you!" He pouted. 

Pete laughed again, a contented laugh filled with love and happiness. "Okay, Trick! See you in half an hour or so!"

"Bye, Pete!" Patrick pressed the end call button and stared down at his phone, a stupid grin on his face.

***

Pete threw his phone onto the passenger seat, restarted the engine and pulled out onto the road again. The temptation to floor the accelerator and get home sooner was almost too strong to resist, but when he saw the dial hit the speed limit, he stopped accelerating and tried to maintain his speed purely on that one number. Patrick would know if Pete got home fifteen minutes earlier than he'd told him.

Pete came to a corner and slowed carefully to turn, making sure to keep a distance from all the other cars. He pulled into the fast lane to overtake the slower moving line and saw to his delight, a perfectly straight, and practically empty stretch of road ahead. He figured he could see his way clear along it for at least a mile, maybe two. Without really knowing what he was doing, he pressed the accelerator pedal down hard, zooming down the road at increasing speed. 70. 80. 90. 100 miles an hour. The speed was exhilarating.

***

Patrick threw himself down on the couch in front of the TV, casting a longing look towards the fridge before turning his head. No. He promised himself he wouldn't. He promised Pete too.

Come on, one snack can't hurt. He found himself thinking. No! I can't... I mustn't... Haven't you seen what Pete put in there? Yes, but still... He would never know! Patrick found himself getting to his feet and walking to the fridge. Hating himself, he opened the door.

***

Pete saw ahead a line of cars and sighed to himself. Braking slightly, he slowed to the speed limit before he reached them. Instantly, he felt guilty. He shouldn't have been speeding that fast. And he definitely shouldn't have enjoyed it.

As the road entered a built up area, the speed limit slowed and Pete was forced to drive at what felt like a snail's pace. Carefully checking that there was no one coming in the other direction, he overtook what felt like the slowest car in the world.

***

Patrick stared for a moment before angrily slamming the fridge. He stomped to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple before throwing himself moodily back at the sofa. He picked up his phone and flicked it on, immediately to turning it off again. Pete had only come off the phone five minutes ago. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, but he didn't really watch it. He turned on his phone again and texted Andy.

so bored, pete's not back yet. want to come over for a bit? Andy's reply came a couple of minutes later.

can't, sorry, joe and i are out of town at the moment.

alright, no worries, have fun! ;-) Patrick laid his phone down again and stared at the ceiling.

***

Pulling back onto the right side of the road, Pete switched on the radio. He grinned when he heard Patrick's voice singing through the speakers and turned the volume up. He and Patrick had written this song together shortly after getting together. They had agreed to write about the thing that meant the most to them, each writing a couple of verses. Pete remembered Patrick blushing before shyly singing the first few lines. Pete had known it was for him by the first few words. When Patrick looked up at him after finishing, Pete had grinned nervously.  
"Well jeez, Pattycakes, I only wrote mine about pizza!" He had joked. He hadn't, of course.

Lost in happy memories, Pete pulled up sharply at a honk from behind him. He looked up and saw that he had been about to run a red light. Cursing himself angrily, he sat and watched as the light changed from red to amber, and then green. Hitting the gas, Pete didn't see the pickup tearing past the red lights to his left until too late.

***

Patrick vaguely registered after a few minutes of apathetic study of the cracks in the ceiling that he had switched the TV to a music channel. He heard the first few chords of yet another song that he hated and flicked the remote to a different station.

"-are coming in of a four car pile-up just outside of Barnett." A woman's voice informed him. Patrick groaned. That would be on Pete's way home. It would now be almost ten before he got back. Patrick switched off the TV and stretched, just catching sight of a badly smashed blue Micra before the screen went to black. 

Suddenly he was no longer bored. Grabbing the remote, he frantically jabbed it at the TV, willing it to wake up faster, to confirm or not his worst fear. 

"-penguins at the local zoo were inconvenienced today by a burst pipe just outside the-" Patrick groaned, turning off the TV with a press of a button and running both hands anxiously through his hair. It wasn't exactly an uncommon car, was it? Loads of people had blue Micras. Besides, Pete should still be several miles away, that junction was barely ten minutes from home. Feeling reassured, he got to his feet and began to pace around the apartment.

***

At first, Pete felt nothing but blank shock. He didn't really feel the crushing sensation as his car door crumpled in and his car skidded across the road, before coming to rest against a tree. He noticed with detached horror as another impact sent him flying forwards again, and finally with a small jerk his head snapped back as a third car crashed into his own. For a moment, he sat there, blinking stupidly as the world swam before him. 

Then the pain hit. He cried out his legs informed him that they had been trapped and probably broken by the force of the first impact. He could feel his left arm at all, but he felt dimly that that was probably a mercy. His side was on fire- he figured he probably had at least a dozen broken ribs. Oh, and his head. He screwed up his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him, and felt something wet and sticky trickle into his left eye. 

Faintly, as though in the distance, he heard the final few notes of Patrick's voice fade before the DJ announced the title and the next song. 

Patrick. Pete groaned at the thought of him, and rolled his head to the side. His neck felt like it was on fire. He saw his phone, miraculously still on the passenger seat, and reached for it with his right arm. He almost screamed as his shoulder seemed to erupt into flames. He only hoped someone would call an ambulance. Otherwise he'd be trapped here forever without ever seeing that face or hearing that voice again... Pete's eyes slid closed once more and sound faded from his ears as his head rolled forward and he felt no more pain.

Suddenly, he was awake. Sirens were blaring, somewhere to his left, what sounded like a chainsaw was buzzing. He frowned and tried to move his head toward the noise, but found that he couldn't.

"Easy there, Mr Wentz, you've been in a car crash, I have to ask you to keep your head still for me, in case of a neck injury." Pete squeezed his eyes shut and grunted in understanding. "Hey, Rupe, how long will this take?" The voice from behind him called.

"Not long, we just need to lift the roof off now." The sound like a chainsaw stopped and then Pete saw more light through his closed eyelids and realised they had cut the roof off his car.

"Okay, Pete, can you tell me if you have any pain anywhere?" The man holding his head still asked.

"Uh, my legs, I think they're broken... My right shoulder, my ribs..." The effort to speak was costing Pete a great deal, he felt his body start to tremble, which increased the pain. He moaned again, then felt his body convulse as he gave a hacking cough, ending in a low scream as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"James, I need some help over here!" Called the man behind him. "He's coughing blood, I need a board and a neck brace, stat!" Pete heard hurrying footsteps fade, then grow louder.

"Okay, Pete, this is going to hurt, I'm sorry, but this is the only way to get you out of here." Pete felt something being strapped around his neck and the hands immobilising his head disappeared. Then he felt something being slid down his back, then hands on both his shoulders, under his arms and behind his back, lifting him up. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but a long, low moan escaped him as he felt straps being tied around him, securing him to the board. His senses dimmed a bit as he was lifted and carried away from the wreckage of the car and placed in an ambulance. Just before he lost consciousness completely, his lips parted and he murmured almost silently "Patrick..."

***

Patrick was definitely starting to panic now. It was almost an hour since Pete had called and told him he would be home soon. And that car had looked so like Pete's...

His phone went off. As it was already in his hand, he pressed the answer button in under a second.

"Pete?!" The desperation in his voice would have been comical had it not been so real and tinged with panic.

"Hi, Patrick, this is Sue. I'm a nurse at St James's hospital." Patrick almost dropped his phone. "I'm afraid Pete has been involved in a road traffic accident." How could she sound so calm? Patrick's best friend, his lover, the one true ray of light he had left, could be dying. Could be dead.

"Is... Is he alive?" Patrick finally croaked out.

"He's alive, but he has sustained some serious injuries." Patrick's mouth felt like sandpaper. He tried to swallow but it felt like his heart was blocking his throat.

"I..."

"You were marked as his next of kin." Sue informed him.

"Uh... Is... Is it okay if I come down?"

"I think that would be best." She hung up. Patrick stared at his phone screen, then shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Patrick ran to the car, but when he reached it, he found he was unable to get in. He stared at it, knowing he would be safe, he would be fine, yet somehow he could not make his body agree. Finally, after standing irresolute for almost a minute, he turned and sprinted down the street. It wouldn't take him more that ten minutes to reach the hospital.

 

When he arrived at the hospital, he burst through the doors and ran up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Pete Wentz, he was in a car crash..."

"Wentz... How do you spell that please?"

"W e n t z" Patrick spelled out for the woman behind the desk almost automatically.

"He's in surgery at the moment, may I take your name?"

"Patrick... Patrick Stump."

"Are you a family member?"

"I'm his boyfriend." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm afraid we can't give out any personal information to a non family member without his or a relation's permission." Patrick stared at her in disbelief.

“He's my boyfriend, my best friend, I need to see him! Please... She... the nurse said I was his next of kin...”

The woman nodded slowly, then said “I'll get his doctor to speak to you when she can.

Patrick breathed. “Thank you.” She nodded curtly.

He turned and walked towards the seats in the waiting area. He found he couldn't remain seated, so instead he paced back and forth, ignoring the reproachful looks of staff and patients alike. He tried to sit down but the lack of a distraction of any kind made him think he might throw up, or pass out, or both.

At last, when exhaustion from the constant motion of the last hour had forced Patrick to take a seat for a while, a woman's voice called “Patrick Stump?” He leapt to his feet instantly.

“Is he okay?”

“No, but he will be.” Patrick seemed to be made of 25% panic, 75% relief. “Come with me to the relatives room and I'll fill you in.” Patrick nodded mutely and followed the doctor as she led him to an almost empty room, but for a small family of three scared looking children. Patrick would have felt sorry for them had he not been so worried about Pete.

“So how is he?” He was unable to take a seat opposite the doctor, so she remained standing in order to talk to him face to face.

“The pickup that caused the accident-” even through his panic, Patrick was shocked and yet infinitely glad to hear that the accident had not been caused by Pete. 

“-smashed into the drivers side at around 80 miles an hour.” Patrick was brought back to earth with a jolt. If that was the case, Pete must be hurt worse than he had dared to dread. 

“The impact crushed the side of the car into Pete, leaving him with both of his legs badly broken, three broken ribs, his left shoulder was dislocated by the whiplash, he also had a minor concussion and-” She hesitated. Patrick sucked in a breath, dreading what she was going to say next. 

“-Severe internal bleeding. We were able to put a stop to it, but his heart stopped twice on the operating table.” Patrick collapsed back into the chair behind him, his head in his hands. He had come so close to losing Pete and he hadn't even realised. 

“-Mr Stump?” He looked up and realised that the doctor had been calling his name.

“I... Sorry. It's just... A lot to take in I guess.” She nodded understandingly.

“Are you his...” 

“Boyfriend.” Patrick nodded.

“Well I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you!” Her eyes twinkled. 

Patrick frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The way you rushed in here, it's obvious you care about him a lot.”

“Yeah, well...” Patrick flushed. He was saved the necessity of thinking of something to say when the door burst open.

“Doctor Fisher, it's Mr Wentz...” 

Patrick was on his feet before he realised what he was doing.“What's happened?” 

The nurse who had entered looked at Patrick, then, unbelievably, unthinkably, unimaginably, she smiled.

“He's awake.”

Not hell or high water could have kept Patrick from Pete at that moment.

 

***

When Pete opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was not his boyfriend. 

“Patrick?” A nurse by his bed turned.

“Mr Wentz!” He blinked up at her. “Do you know where you are?” 

He looked around. “Hospital?” He managed, wincing from the pain in his bruised jaw and broken ribs caused by breathing.

“Would you like some more pain relief?”

“Mm” He grunted, hoping she would take it as confirmation. She appeared to do so, as she turned and left.

A little under a minute later, the ward doors burst open and a frantic looking man with strawberry blond hair and a face that Pete adored came tearing up the ward, searching the room with his eyes until they met his own.

Patrick let out a strangled sob. “Pete...” He closed the distance between them with a few steps and fell to his knees beside his bed. “Oh, Pete...” The tears that he had been holding back for two and a half hours finally began to fall. “You're okay... You're alive...” He raised his head from his hands and looked into the bruised face of his boyfriend. His lip began to tremble as he saw the bemused look there.

“Hey, hey Trick, I'm okay...” Pete searched with his fingers until he found Patrick's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I... I thought I lost you! I can't lose you...” He swallowed and looked into the eyes that he knew so well. “I love you, Pete.” The last part was so quiet Pete almost missed it.  
Pete was in shock. This was the first time Patrick had said it. “I... I love you too, Trick.”  
Patrick gave him a watery smile. Then, as though he were testing out to see how it felt on his lips, he mouthed it again. “I love you...”


End file.
